draculafandomcom-20200213-history
The Tomb of Dracula Issue 14
Synopsis "Dracula is Dead!" Blade has managed to slay Dracula by impaling him in the heart with one of his wooden daggers. However, before the vampire hunters can get rid of Dracula's body, the villages in Dracula's thrall break into the mortuary and overpower the heroes, taking away Dracula's corpse. They carry the body out, leaving Quincy and the others fearing that they may bring Dracula back to life. Meanwhile, along the Irish Coastline, Mr. Lo arrives at a mansion with the dead body of the vampire Lucas Brand. Conducting an experiment for his master, Doctor Sun, Lo begins performing experiments upon the vampires inert body. Their initial tests confirm that Brand truly is a vampire. Back with the heroes, as they collect themselves and begin going after Dracula's body, they find that Taj Nitall (tossed out of a window during their battle with Dracula) is alive and well and he rejoins their band. While not far away, Dracula's corpse, now placed within a casket by his mindless slaves, begins to crumble to bare bones. After this happens, the people snap out of his control and fearfully drop the coffin and flee the scene. While not far away at the revival tent of the Chruch of the Forever Resurrected, Father Josiah Dawn begins to question his faith due to the diminishing attendance of his revival mission. Tossing his Bible away in anger, Josiah quickly repents and asks his Lord to show him a sign. Be it destiny, or design, Josiah spots Dracula's abandoned coffin nearby and finds Dracula's body within. Finding it as a sign of God, Josiah begins to advertises that during his next revival he will bring a man back from the dead. The press does indeed fill the revival tent to capacity some time later. When news reaches Quincy Harker and the others, they are horrified to find that the man that Josiah intends to revive is none other than their old foe Dracula himself. At the revival itself, Dawn manages to bring the crowd into a frenzy and works them up to demand he begin the "resurrection" that all believe is the power of God. Having learned of the rival as well, Blade has arrived to attempt to stop it, however he cannot break through the crowd fast enough to stop Josiah from pulling the wooden dagger from the skeletons chest. Blade tries to warn Josiah, who dismisses him as a base blasphemer as Dracula re-incorporates into the flesh. When Dracula is completely revived, he boasts Josiah's foolishness and that Blade's warnings were well warranted. When the people of the church realize what Dracula truly is, everyone in attendance draw crucifixes upon him and begin to rush him. With Blade and the other vampire hunters trying to fight through the crowd, Dracula manages to take advantage of the chaos to turn into his mist form and escape the religious symbols that are causing him pain. In a fury, Dracula summons down a lightning storm, frightening all the revival attendees. Still believing the power of God can help him stop Dracula, Josiah Dawn approaches Dracula with a large crucifix. Although in pain, Dracula mocks Josiah and his faith, causing the reverend to falter just enough for Dracula to call down a bolt of lightning that strikes and destroys the crucifix. With Josiah dying from the lightning strike, Dracula mocks the priests attempts to try and kill him, and finding his own death in return. Boasting further that he couldn't possibly kill someone who is undead, while he is now dying, never to return. In his dying breath, Josiah still remains true to his faith, telling the vampire lord that his immortal soul will live on long after Dracula is destroyed. Angered, Dracula snarls that he will win over all, and transforms into his bat form and flies away, leaving the corpse of Reverend Dawn behind. Appearances "Dracula is Dead!" Individuals *Blade *Quincy Harker *Frank Drake *Rachel van Helsing *Taj Nital *Dracula *Josiah Dawn *Lucas Brand *Mr. Lo *Mr. Chen *Mr. Lin *Professor Morgo *Sen Su *Dr. Sun Locations *England **Surrey *Church of the Forever Resurrected *Northern Ireland Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon Links *''The Tomb of Dracula'' Issue 14 on Marvel Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/tomb-of-dracula-14-dracula-is-dead/4000-13815/ The Tomb of Dracula Issue 14] on Comic Vine Category:The Tomb of Dracula (Volume 1) Issues